bardslibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
A walk through town
Page 1 Lyrabeecher :Young Lyra Beecher, a visitor to this town, wandered down the roads and pathways of Shrewsbury. She was very calm... the fear that drove her from her home town of Kendal some weeks back has abated. Since that day when she left so hastily, she'd decided that the similarities that mysterious stranger had had to 'Sir' were purely coincidental; he had nothing to do with her. :A slight breeze brought the smell of apples to Lyra's nose and she turned her walk in the direction of the orchard. Her thoughts shifted too. Back in Lancaster County, her first visits to other towns were filled with inquiries about her parents... whether anyone had heard of them... all to no avail. She had hardly even bothered trying in Chester County... she'd seen so few people there anyway. Lyra reached up and pulled an apple off a low branch. While rubbing the apple slightly before taking a bite, Lyra gazed around. Something felt different here in Stafford County; it made her feel hopeful. :Turning her steps away from the orchard once again, Lyra continued walking. Walking along Lyra noticed some sort of monument and moved closer to read the plaque. "The Shrewsbury Ale Monument" it says. Though she didn't really know why, it made her laugh a little. She sat down at the base of the monument and slowly ate her apple. While eating she looked around and considered the best way to explore Stafford County further to see if her hopeful feelings were correct. Lyrabeecher :After sitting and thinking for some time, Lyra decided to get up and go find a tavern. That way she could still sit and think, but have a drink at the same time. Jerri :He was all eyes, all ears and no one ever heard him speak. Jerri was new in town but he was at ease with his surroundings. And why not? there were people everywhere, just like there had been in the town he had grown up, there were sheep here just like the ones he had grown up shepherding. Nothing new, nothing unique. Nothing could surprise him. And there was certainly nothing that could make him smile. :Not even the sight of the Ale Monument that had filled the apple lady with mirth. Instead, he watched from a distance until she was gone before he moved along. There was a sign to put up for his field and then he was headed out of town, to the quarry. Lyrabeecher :As Lyra walked off, she felt a slight tingling on the back of her neck. She felt like she was being watched. She glanced around but saw no one. How strange. Jasmyne :Jas walked by the monument to ales and whispered......yes we do know how to drink dont we :Seeing Lyra nearby she caught up her and was truely amazed by her ears :I didnt know the elves had traveled this far so quickly. What is your name dear little elf. Jas pondered :Anyway, where ya headed, im off to find a blacksmith, seems my horse likes alot of fiber in his diet, oh but thats another story :Jas crept up to Lyra and wiggled her ears Lyrabeecher :Lyra looked at the unusual woman who had suddenly appeared beside her. "Elf?" Lyra asked, puzzled. "I'm no elf. My name is Lyra Beecher. I am visiting Shrewsbury as I travel through England to find my parents, if I can." Lyra paused, unsure for a moment, then figured that it couldn't hurt to ask. "I don't suppose you've ever met any other Beechers?" :Lyra didn't understand how a blacksmith could help a fiber-loving horse but decided that it might be better not to ask about that. :Then this strange woman started wiggling Lyra's ears. "Hey! Stop that!" Lyra said with a frown as she pulled away out of reach. Jasmyne :Hmmm, Beechers you say..............scratching her head, then looked at Lyra and softly spoke. Got any first names, i know most people by their first name. :Jas' eye's widened as she smelled a sweet fragrance in the air........Moose cookies. She looked at Lyra and asked her if she ever had them before. Lyrabeecher :"Well, my memory might be faulty, but I believe my father was Nicholas and my mother was Katie." :Lyra smelled the air and did smell something that stirred her appetite. "Moose cookies? No, I don't believe I have but they do smell good." Jasmyne :Jas strains a bit as if searching for an answer. No, i cant say that i personally know of them, but i bet if we come across enough people here in Shrewsbury, were bound to run into someone who might know. :She nudged Lyra towards the sweet cookie smell. Lets go visit with Moose :And she headed her towards 77 St. Chad's Terrace Jerri :Now this was odd, he had seen people, but he had not seen a grown woman wiggle with another's ears before -- he stopped to see what was happening. :Without admitting to himself he was amused, he waited in the shade of some trees to let the women converse, They are odd --, he thought as he heard the first woman, indignant over an apparent stranger wiggling her ears ask the other if she knew any breeches! :First names of breeches!? surely these were odd people, no one had first names for their breeches down South -- not in my town at least! :He listened a little closer but all he could hear was excerpts of the conversation still, maybe these are criminals, speaking in some form of code -- I need to inform the Sheriff -- he thought as the second woman spoke again of moose cookies?! -- they are nutters! he concluded, they make cookies out of meese, what disgrace! :Without further ado, he walked into the trees to escape from the madness and emerged only when he was close to the town hall, I should inform someone -- they were talking oddly, maybe that is what Wolves do when they are planning something -- :His expressions set as one who was looking for something very seriously, he looked for the town sheriff's office, they said report anything suspicious in Coventry, I've only seen suspicious people here -- Jasmyne :Well Lyra, i'll let you and moose converse, i must head to the blacksmith. :When she opened the front door and turned to say goodbye she said. By the way, i think you have an admirer, he's been hiding in the bushes stalking you :Well, im off, take care of yourself. And Jas was off down the street Category:Histories